


Serenade for Love

by KyuubinoKitsune



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Community: rotg_kink, Fluff, M/M, Singing, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyuubinoKitsune/pseuds/KyuubinoKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fill for the ROTG_Kink MEME Bunnymund Can Sing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serenade for Love

**Author's Note:**

> The song is May I by Trading Yesterday I do not own Rise of the Guardians or May I. I am just borrowing it for a minute and shall put them right back where I found them.

Jack sat on a branch in a tree next to his pond looking up at the stars watching the heavens dance above him as he saw a shooting star soar across the sky. He slammed his eyes closed as he wished with all his heart, "Please, please if you could just help me find someone to love and beloved bye please I don't want to be alone anymore." When he opened his eyes the star was gone and he sighed heavily. "I'm being silly no heavenly body has ever answered my pleas before why should now be any different."

As he curled up around his staff to prepare for sleep, he heared a voice so very soft and quiet on the wind as if coming from a long distance away.

And there you stand open heart - open doors  
Full of life with the world that's wanting more  
But I can see when the lights starts to fade  
The day is done and your smile has gone away

The voice was growing louder as if they were heading to Jack's Pond. He sat up as to listen better he had never heard such a voice before.

Let me raise you up  
Let me be your love

Oh how he wished someone would sing such a song for him. Jack had seen such acts by the mortals when a man would stand under the window of a woman he was courting and serenade her with love songs to prove his devotion.

May I hold you  
As you fall to sleep  
When the world is closing in  
And you can't breathe

The singer was closer now and Jack could hear the passion and pleading throbbing in the singers voice.

May I love you  
May I be your shield  
When no one can be found  
May I lay you down

Tears built up in his eyes as he listened to someone pouring thier heart out to another. The voice vibrated in his ears and made him swallow thickly trying to hold back sobs.

All I want is to keep you safe from the cold  
To give you all that your heart needs the most

Let me raise you up  
Let me be your love

Jack felt jealous as he listened to that beautiful voice singing of love and hope, yet he was happy as tears rolled down his face that he was able to listen to this amazing concert in the night.

May I hold you  
As you fall to sleep  
When the world is closing in  
And you can't breathe  
May I love you  
May I be your shield  
When no one can be found  
May I lay you down

His eyes closed earlier as silent tears pour down his face. The singer was closer now almost as if they were right under his tree. Jack turned his face up to the stars not wanting to intrude on the lover's moment.

All that's made me, (made me)  
It's all worth trading (worth trading)  
Just to have one moment with you  
So I will let go (let go)  
of all that I know (that I know)  
Knowing that you're here with me

For a second the song stopped Jack's eyes snapped open looking franticaly around trying to find the singer and wondering why they had stopped. A flash of grey caught his eyes as they roved wildly around. "Bunny?" Bunnymund stood underneath his tree looking up at him his green eyes pleading as he opened his mouth and glory poured forth.

For your love is changing me

Jack's jaw dropped as he listened to Bunnymund's song he looked around quickly to see if another stood near him but no he was alone. He looked down at Bunny again wiping the tears from his face as he was serenaded by his fellow Guardian. He watched as Bunnymund reached a paw up to him achingly humble as his voice pleaded with Jack to come down to him. Jack pointed to himself as Bunny nodded still singing his heart on display to Jack.

May I hold you  
As you fall to sleep  
When the world is closing in  
And you can't breathe

Jack threw himself down to earth and stood trembling before his suitor. Bunnymund's paw came up to cup Jack's frosted cheek as he continued to sing.

May I love you  
May I be your shield  
When no one can be found  
May I lay you down

As Bunny closed his mouth his song at an end he watched Jack with a hopeful look in his eyes as Jack leaned into his touch and spoke his answer to the question Bunnymund had asked him so musically.

"Yes." Jack breathed as he was lifted and twirled around in joy as Aster brought him close and held him to his heart as the echoes of his last refrain died away carried on the wind.


End file.
